


When They Were Children

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Teenagers, Trian is a Piece of shit, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: One problem with constantly being with Zora was the fact that Gorrim spent a great deal of time looking at her.





	When They Were Children

One problem with constantly being with Zora was the fact that Gorrim spent a great deal of time looking at her. By this point, he’d memorised every curve in her body, the way her hair fell when it was down and how it gleamed fire against the pearl hair net she used her keep her twin buns in place. He knew her better than anyone, he knew her love of pretty dresses, how she had no interest in the politics of Orzammar and how she just wanted what was best for her people. When they were children, they used to hold hands as they ran amok through the castle, but now it was barely appropriate, so they stopped. Gorrim didn’t know if Zora missed it, but a small part of him did. Sometimes, as they traipsed around the castle to various lessons Zora was being put through, he thought he noticed her sneaking glances at him. It was probably just his imagination though.

 

Zora was bored. Calligraphy had never been enjoyable or that interesting for her, and writing down the entire history of House Aeducan could only remain interesting for so long. As she usually did when she was bored, she found herself glancing at Gorrim, who was desperately trying to stay focused. Her hand paused as she stared at his lips, wondering how they would feel against her own. It was something she imagined frequently, even if she’d gladly throw herself into the lava of Orzammar if he ever found out. The sound of a wooden cane thwacking against her desk snapped her back to the present.   
“Sorry.” She murmured as the teacher frowned at her.

 

Next was training Zora in combat. Gorim and Zora had returned to her room to grab her equipment before heading out.   
“Have you seen my shield?” She asked him as she strapped on her armour and changed the hair net for something more practical.    
“Yeah, here it is.” Gorim replied, walking over to hand it to her. Their fingers brushed as it passed it and they both froze, painstakingly aware of how close they were. Gorim wanted nothing more than to close the distance, to press his lips against hers. Zora clearly shared this sentiment and began to lean closer. 

  
Footsteps from outside the room caused Zora to step away, her shield clattering to the floor as Trian entered.    
“Sister, are you going to laze around like the useless pile of nug dung you are, or are you coming?” He asked, flinging open the door. Zora seemed to shrink as he swaggered in, her arms wrapping around herself.    
“I will be there in a minute, brother.” She replied, refusing to make eye contact. Trian seemed satisfied and turned to leave. Gorim picked up her shield and handed it to her. If he asked if she was okay, she’d only dodge the question.


End file.
